


It was drawn in the night sky

by bangyababy



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Extended Metaphors, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy
Summary: 13.7 billion years in the making and Draco is feelingnervous.





	It was drawn in the night sky

**Author's Note:**

> August Drarry Discord Drabble challenge. The prompt was nervous, 298 words.

Draco was nervous. 171,476 words in the English language and Draco was _nervous_. It was two-bit and pedestrian, it was tea soaked biscuits and a freshly scuffed shoe. It was _ordinary_. Draco wasn’t meant to be ordinary or dull or bourgeoisie. Draco wasn’t meant to be anything resembling nervous.

One spontaneous combustion 13.7 billion years ago and a speck of dust floating through space cracked into two. One carried his name, painted it in the sky, made it glitter to tell all those who came that Draco wasn’t ordinary. The other twisted and mutated and fought through space and time. It fell to the barren crust of the Earth, dug itself into the core, rose through the sea and back into the clouds. Fell to the soft dirt and sprouted a blade of grass. It was chewed up and spit out and evolved and split over and over until that speck was standing in 260 Pound loafers, its fist halfway to the door feeling nervous.

It was a goddamn affront, and he knew just how to fix that. Draco rapped on the door with purpose. There was no one on this Earth that should have the power to make him feel like this, he wouldn’t stand for it. The door swung open and there stood the source of Draco’s anxiety, all of five foot six and grinning like he’d just won the House Cup.

Draco’s stomach swooped and all his righteous fury quivered and melted to nerves once again.

“Alright, Draco?” Harry asked, stepping outside.

“Yeah, I’m great, thanks,” Draco said all in a rush. Harry laughed and took his arm, lead him down the path and out of the gate.

Draco was nervous, but as he watched Harry chattering on, he didn’t think anyone could blame him.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable version on [tumblr.](http://bangyababy.tumblr.com/post/177413302540/it-was-drawn-in-the-night-sky)
> 
> Also special shout out to fantom_ftnoise for the absolutely gorgeous fanart!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] Galaxy Loafers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804291) by [fantom_ftnoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantom_ftnoise/pseuds/fantom_ftnoise)




End file.
